Actor
Actor (also Actress) is a job class that hailed originally from the New World. However, other people could be recognized as being one even without possessing the class. Background The job class of Actor or Actress is a class for capable individuals who are often known to put up a facade and made it believable for others to accept.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 7: Savior of the Nation With or without the job class, people are known to act like the ideal person they try to be around others, choosing not to disclose their honesty. What others could perceive of the actor's exterior behavior as true was nothing more than a mere deception meant to completely cover up the actor's real nature and self. In the New World, the idea of being actor/actress coincides with the spies of enemy organizations who would act the role they were given without getting caught red-handed. For instance, despite supposedly having loyalty to their nation, the Re-Estize Kingdom's maids happen to be working under a criminal group like Eight Fingers. Likewise, nobles are prone to do the same thing as them while some others commit to espionage for the sake of helping an enemy nation such as the Baharuth Empire. The Slane Theocracy has also allowed their soldiers to act the role of the Empire's knights, each one dressing themselves up with that nation's attire and use their weapon to carry out covert operations like assassinations and pillaging villages.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation Based on the rare items they have in possession, someone like Enri Emmot can even become a target of suspicion by city officials. They would face accusations from officials for having connections to the Theocracy sent to infiltrate their nation. It is under their preconceived notion that spies with a job like being a maid are viewed as actors working in disguise. Not only were actors skilled at hiding their personality, but other areas like the background in which they hailed from.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses It was the same case for Sebas Tian and Solution Epsilon being sent over to the capital city of Re-Estize to acquire information while acting the role of butler and a noble's daughter.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those Who Pick Up, Those Who Are Picked Up Known Actors/Actresses * Pandora's Actor (In Name Only) * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle VaiselfOverlord Volume 05 Character Sheet: Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself Abilities and Powers People like Princess Renner who possessed this job class are keenly calculating and deceptive.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses They were able to skillfully hide their real character from ever being recognized out in the open.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack Preparations The only time they ever manage to demonstrate their true personality was in private where nobody can eavesdrop on them or at least with the few people who knew what kind of person they truly are on the inside.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card With a degree of experience, they can act professionally in the manner that befits their position such as being a Princess. The actor or actress crafted a fake persona which only the public can see without knowing the truth about how the former really feel.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 5: Extinguished, Soaring Sparks of Fire Trivia * Long ago, Momonga had once believed that Actors ought to be dramatic. Hence, the reason why Momonga created Pandora's Actor to be programmed as such. This was made more apparent with the way Pandora's Actor acts after he becomes sentient in the New World.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match * Contrary to the class name, there exists a real-life job profession dedicating to voice acting which is something a Seiyuu would do in the World of 2138.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: Herd of PredatorsOverlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) * Under his creator's order, Pandora's Actor was known to switch characters between Ainz Ooal Gown''Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 6: Introduction to the Royal Capital's Disturbance'' and Momon''Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web'' while acting as them during several operations. * A play known as "Romeo and Juliet" hosted in the Amphitheater was where both Albedo and Shalltear Bloodfallen were acting out their given character role for the show.Overlord Manga Volume 06 Special The Show Must Go On! Arc * When each of the participating Floor Guardian shared with Ainz about their ideal mythology of him, it was narrated in story format by various actors including them and Pandora's Actor.Overlord III Blu-ray 01 Special: Nazarick Mythology Arc References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes